Abortion
Abortion, in its most common usage, refers to the deliberate premature termination of a pregnancy resulting in the killing of any or all carried unborn infants. The ethics, morality, and legality of abortion is the subject of intense debate throughout the world. Many people think that abortion is wrong and cruel. These people believe that having abortions should become illegal. Mothers shouldn't have the right to decide whether or not their child gets to live. They believe that abortion is wrong for so many reasons. Other people think that abortion is a right that they have. These people don't think that killing their child is wrong. Abortion methods ---- These are the ways we kill babies. We should stop abortion as soon as possible! one out of every four generations of babies are killed by abortions! 1. Suction Aspiration: This is the procedure most often used in the first trimester of pregnancy (the first three months). The abortionist inserts a suction tube (similar to a vacuum hose with an extremely sharp end) into the mother's womb. The suction and cutting edge dismember the baby while the hose sucks the body parts into a collection bottle. 2. Dilation and Curettage (D & C): In this procedure, the abortionist uses a loop shaped knife to cut the baby into pieces and scrape the uterine wall. The baby's body parts are then removed and checked to make sure that no pieces were left in the mother's womb. 3. Dilation and Evacuation (D & E): This form of abortion is used to kill babies in the second trimester (24+ weeks). The abortionist uses a forceps to grab parts of the baby (arms and legs) and then tears the baby apart. The baby's head must be crushed in order to remove it because the skull bone has hardened by this stage in the baby's growth. 4. Dilation and Extraction (also known as D & X or Partial-Birth Abortion): Used to kill babies well into the third trimester (as late as 32 weeks old), the abortionist reaches into the mother's womb, grabs the baby's feet with a forceps and pulls the baby out of the mother, except for the head. The abortionist then jams a pair of scissors into the back of the baby's head and spreads the scissors apart to make a hole in the baby's skull. The abortionist removes the scissors and sticks a suction tube into the skull to suck the baby's brain out. The forceps are then used to crush the baby's head and the abortionist pulls the baby's body out the rest of the way. 5. Salt Poisoning: This technique is used in the second and third trimester. The abortionist sticks a long needle into the mother's womb. The needle contains salt which is then injected into the amniotic fluid surrounding the baby. The baby breathes in, swallows the salt and dies from salt poisoning, dehydration, brain hemorrhage and convulsions. Taking nearly an hour to die, the baby's skin is completely burned, turns red and deteriorates. The baby is in pain the entire time. The mother goes into labor 24 - 48 hours later and delivers a dead baby. 6. Prostaglandins: Used during the second and third trimester, prostaglandin abortions involve the injection of naturally produced hormones into the amniotic sac, causing violent premature labor. During these convulsions the baby is often crushed to death or is born too early to have any chance of surviving. 7. Hysterotomy: Performed in the third trimester, this is basically an abortive Cesarean section (C-section). The abortionist makes in an incision in the mother's abdomen and removes the baby. The baby is then either placed to the side to die or is killed by the abortionist or nurse. Chemical abortion a. RU-486: RU-486 blocks the hormone that helps develop the lining of the uterus during pregnancy (progesterone). This lining is the source of nutrition and protection for the developing baby. The tiny boy or girl is starved to death and then a second drug, misoprostol, causes contractions so that the dead baby is expelled from the womb. b. Methotrexate: Highly toxic, this chemical directly attacks and breaks down the baby's fast-growing cells. It also attacks the life-support systems the baby needs to survive. When the systems fail, the baby dies. Misoprostol is then used to cause contractions and push the dead baby out of the womb. c. Abortifacient birth control (the Pill, Depo-Provera, Norplant, the IUD, Emergency Contraception). These abortion-causing chemicals and devices can act to kill preborn children in the earliest days of life. It is well known that abortifacient methods of birth control may act to inhibit ovulation and prevent conception. However, most women don't know they also act to alter the lining of the womb so that the implantation of a newly conceived child cannot occur. If the child cannot implant in the lining of the womb to receive nourishment, he or she dies. Girls start acting wierd Most teenagers have noticed that a lot of teenage girls are getting abortions. Before the girls get the abortion they act like themselves, but after the abortion they start acting weird. Some teenage girls start going insane. When they are by themself they start hearing babies crying. They start feeling guilty and blaming everything on themself.They can't sleep or see babies because they start feeling sad and they start crying. Abortions and moods Most girls get bad sysmtons like anger. They get mad off of anything. When teenage girls get abortions they start experiencing different moods. Most teenage girls get mad and start going crazy. Sometimes teenage girls can die because of abortions. While teenage girls are getting abortions something can go wrong and it can cause you death. Abortions can cause teenage girls to bleed non-stop. Most teenage girls don't know that getting the abortion called Saline Amniocentesis is done by putting salt inside the womb and burning the baby inside ans outside.The doctor tells you that you giving birth to a dead baby But what most teenage girls don't know is that this abortion doesn't always work. There has been many cases of babies being born alive instead of dead. It is a big deal Most people believe that abortions are no big deal, it's a easy process. They also think that it's their right to decide if they want to keep the baby or kill it. Other people think that it's nothing serious, they can still have other kids. You might be thinking of getting a abortion but you don't know the damage you are doing to yourself, physically and mentally. Girls that get abortions change their attitude. Out of Control Another reason I think that abortion is wrong because people are starting to get out of control with it. They are starting to misuse their rights and assume they can just get an abortion whenever they want. It's true women can have abortions whenever but I don't think they should have the right to. America is getting out of control with abortions. Abortion is one of the most common surgical procedures in the United States. Should women be allowed to decide? Some people say that women should be able to have the right to decide whether or not they want to keep their child. Still, many people say that it's okay for parents to decide certain things that has to do with they child, But they shouldn't have the right to decide wheather their child should get a chance to live. Many people believe that it's wrong to kill someone who is innocent, these people think that their parents are the one to blame. They shouldn't kill someone that doesn't have a chance to defend their self. Many people haven't always had this opinion many people use to think that it was okay to get a abortion, but many people changed their mind when they saw how abortion were perform. Other people change their mind when they saw how many woman were getting abortions like nothing. In conclusion, if it's true that abortions are cruel and murder, then many people are right to say that getting abortion is wrong. Parents shouldn't decide if their child get's to live or die. No one should have the right to take someone's life away. Breast cancer link A woman's estrogen level increases hundreds of times above normal upon conceiving - and one of the first physical changes to the pregnant woman's body occurs in the breasts. That hormone surge leads to the growth of "undifferentiated" cells in the breast as the body prepares to produce milk for the coming baby. Undifferentiated cells are vulnerable to the effects of carcinogens, which can give rise to cancerous tumors later in life. In the final weeks of a full-term pregnancy, those cells are "terminally differentiated" through a still largely unknown process and are ready to produce milk. Differentiated cells are not vulnerable to carcinogens. However, should a pregnancy be terminated prior to cell differentiation, the woman is left with abnormally high numbers of undifferentiated cells, therefore increasing her risk of developing breast cancer. The percentage of risk increase is dependent on the age of a woman when she reaches puberty, when she first conceives and the length of time the pregnancy progresses prior to induced abortion. Spontaneous abortions, or miscarriages, are not generally associated with increased risk since they generally occur due to insufficient estrogen hormones to begin with. Based on the most comprehensive medical evidence available, induced abortion is a risk factor for the development of breast cancer. The risk is especially great if the woman has received an abortion at a young age. * Abortion Statistics *